


Blue Mouth Guy

by hbrooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feminist, M/M, Sonic - Freeform, first date?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles at Sonic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Mouth Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMortalSif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMortalSif/gifts).



Derek had a hard time not sighing when he pulled up to the address for his date with Stiles. Sonic. There was something decidedly unromantic about a fast food date, and Derek was a hopeless romantic. But at least it was a date.

He parked, and headed inside. The interior was at least clean, he had to admire that. He checked his phone to see if Stiles had texted him. Nope. He glanced at the picture, pretty much the only reason he was here: the dude was hot as fuck. Even if it was a Sonic date.

There were a few people in line, but Derek wanted to at least wait, so he sat at a table for a couple minutes, staring up at the menu to figure out what might not actually kill him instantly.

His phone buzzed: _here._ Short at to the point. Derek shook his head and he tapped his reply.

Stiles walked in a moment later, almost slipping. The dude was all limbs. What had he gotten himself into? But he stood.

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek said. “Good to meet you in person.”

“Whoa.” Stiles looked at him with huge brown eyes. “Hey. Derek. Uh, so hi. Yeah.”

Derek nodded to the line. 

“God, I’m starving,” Stiles said.

Derek gave him a once over: nice fitting jeans, a graphic tee (with the word stud and picture of a muffin), and a open hoodie—though it wasn’t cold outside at all.

“The only thing I don’t like about this place,” Stiles said, “is that they don’t have curly fries. But tater tots makes up for that.”

Derek nodded along. “Fried and me don’t get along.”

Stiles stopped and then stared at him hard. “I’m sure it’d be fine to indulge once in a while for you.”

Derek gave him a look. “For other reasons.”

Stiles wrinkled his forehead in thought. Before he could ask though (thankfully) the cashier called them up.

“I’ll have a number 3, with tots,” Stiles said. “Large combo. Dr. Pepper.”

Derek stepped up. “I’ll have two of the grilled chicken sandwiches, no mayo please. I’ll have a large iced tea with blue raspberry.”

Derek handed his debit card over, ignoring a squawk of protest next to him. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles—who calmed down.

“Thanks,” Stiles said.

The cashier gave them their drinks. 

“I though you only ate healthy by that chicken order.”

Derek shrugged guiding them to a table. “Normally, yeah. But I love the blue raspberry flavor. Even if it turns my mouth blue.”

“Does it?” Stiles leaned in, trying to examine his mouth.

“It takes more than one sip.”

Stiles sat across from him. “So, yeah, your pictures don’t do you justice.”

“Excuse me?” Derek checked the ticket number, keeping an ear out for it. He planned on making Stiles get the food.

“Like you’re way better looking in person. It’s not even fair.”

Derek chuckled. “Well, thanks.” He took a big sip of his drink.

Stiles looked outside for a second then looked back. “Oh my god. It does make you blue.”

Derek shrugged again. “So tell me about school.”

Stiles launched into a story about Professor Yukimura, and the awful amount of homework he gave—especially to those who happened to be best friends with the guy dating his daughter. Derek was quite confused, though he didn’t have a chance to interject a question until the order number was called.

“Mind?” Derek asked, handing over the receipt.

Stiles jumped up. “I’m not even finished with Professor Yukimura. You’d think he’d have compassion for frazzled students. Like me and Scott.”

He returned with a tater tot already in his mouth. He sat the tray between them. “Oh my god, so good. I’ve been craving these all day. I’m dying.”

“I can see,” Derek said.

“You have no idea the restorative powers of tots. Like if we were in a video game right now, I’d be gaining mad HP.”

“You’re probably slowly dying of heart disease instead.”

Stiles laughed. “I’m nineteen, and quite healthy. I played lacrosse in high school. I’m allowed to eat all the delicious.”

“Stiles Stilinski. So surprised to find you here.” A red-headed girl said from right behind him. 

“Lydia,” Stiles said. “What’s up?”

“Oh, I saw your beat-up shitty ass Jeep and thought I’d come in and whine about all my homework, but it looks like you have company. Hi, I’m Lydia Martin.”

Derek quickly wiped his hand. “Derek Hale.”

“Hmm.” She had her hair up in a messy bun, very little make up and she wore yoga pants and a big, loose tee.

“Sit down,” Stiles said “Join us.”

She plopped down next to Derek, her own bag of food on the table. “What you care Blue Mouth?”

Stiles giggled. Derek glared at him. Stiles only shrugged.

“Anyway,” she meticulously opened her bag and set her food before her like it was a banquet she’d only just been invited too. “Mid-terms are awful.”

“Same school?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “Wanted the Scooby Gang to stay together.”

Lydia sniffed. “Though you decided you had two classes too many.”

“I’m sorry I’m not Lydia 26 units Martin.”

She waved that away. “It’s not that big a deal.”

Stiles shrugged. “Not gonna help you make sandwiches.”

“Oh?” Lydia set down her napkin. “Is that funny?”

“Uh.” Stiles turned red. “Um.”

“Do you find it funny, Derek?” she asked.

“No.” He took a bite of his dinner. “Maybe he should explain it to us?”

“I’d like that, yes.” She turned back to Stiles. “Can you explain why it’s funny?”

“Not really?” Stiles shrunk down.

“Next time, say something actually fun, not a sexist remark.” Lydia bit hard into her burger. “So, Derek, what do you do?”

“I’m a social worker for the county. Dealing with battered women.”

Lydia smiled. “You’re my new best friend.”

Stiles took a deep breath. “Sorry.” He inhaled the rest of his food, oddly quiet. Derek decided he liked Lydia. And Stiles, even if he was a bit of an ass. At least he had the decency to be embarrassed by his comment.

“Well,” Lydia said, as she finished. “It’s been a rare treat, but I must go back to studying. Hope the rest of your date is lovely.”

She kissed Derek on the cheek and then got up and kissed Stiles. She whispered something to him. Stiles turned red again, but nodded.

When she’d left, Stiles apologized again.

Derek shrugged. “As long as she took your apology, that’s all that matters. Now, you said you wanted to go see a movie after this right?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “That is if you still want to?”

“Sure. My place? Your place? Theatre?”

“Your place,” Stiles said.

Derek smiled. Well, tonight would be fun. Maybe he’d keep the lanky guy a little longer too.


End file.
